


Flowers need the sun to grow

by hwasjun



Series: drabbles ! [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but seonghwa comforts him, yeosang feels insecure, yeosang’s birthmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasjun/pseuds/hwasjun
Summary: Yeosang thinks his birthmark is ugly, but Seonghwa thinks otherwise and he makes sure Yeosang knows.





	Flowers need the sun to grow

**Author's Note:**

> it’s tiny but i hope it’s good and enjoyable!

Yeosang closes the door behind him quietly. He sits down on his bed and curls his arms around his shaking, pulled up knees.

“This stupid birthmark..” The young man mumbles to himself as his chest begins to stutter. Panic, frustration, fear and sadness start to fill his heart until it’s ready to burst.

The trembling of his numb limbs worsens and he hides his face on his knees. His fingers tremble as his grip on his own hand starts slipping. Focus is lost and his hands fall, his whole form crumbling. He’s so out of it he can’t even stay straight upwards.

He slowly shakes his head, pulling up his knees once more before rubbing roughly over his left eye, scratching at his skin and whimpering. “This **_ugly_** thing taints my whole face..!” He whimpers as he chokes on his words.

His arms crawl back around his knees, this time his hands lock around his wrists, keeping a stronger grip.

Yeosang just stays like that, occasionally sobbing and hiccuping as he mumbles about all his self hatred.

“Yeosangie?” A soft voice hums through the door.

Yeosang flinches and a startled sob leaves his throat in a hurry, making the boy swallow nervously.

“Flower boy?” The voice now sounds sad, probably having heard the sob.

The boy doesn’t know what to do and he scurries out of bed in a panic, his foot getting caught in the blanket causing him to crash to the floor.

Seonghwa storms in after hearing the crash and the yelp. “Yeosang!” Seonghwa falls to his knees as he helps Yeosang up, getting back on the bed with him.

The younger man has a scratch on his leg from grazing against the wooden bedframe, hiding his leg underneath the covers. Yeosang turns his head away, coughing as a sob gets caught in his throat.

Seonghwa sighs as he studies Yeosang. His brown orbs watching as he spots tears rolling down the other’s face. The older slowly lifts his hand and reaches for Yeosang’s face.

He doesn’t flinch as Seonghwa gently guides his face to look at the blonde. “Hyung..” Yeosang sniffles as tears keep coming. He suddenly feels very aware of his appearance and the tears double.

Seonghwa stays calm, staring at Yeosang. His orbs gently move over his face, going from his eyebrows, to his cheeks, to his swollen lips from biting on them, to his red and watery eyes. “Yeosang..” He mumbles.

Yeosang flinches before trying to make eye contact with his brother.

Seonghwa doesn’t look him in the eyes though. “Yeosang have I ever told you how pretty you are...?” His voice is barely a whisper, but it enters Yeosang’s head like a booming train.

“W-What?”

Seonghwa brushes Yeosang’s hair out of his eyes before wiping away his tears. “You’re so calming to look at.” He continues. The blonde can’t stop staring at Yeosang, but then he finally makes eye contact with him. His hands shake a bit as a reflex when he sees the emotion trapped in Yeosang’s eyes. “You’re beautiful Yeosang.” He smiles brightly, chuckling as he runs his finger over Yeosang’s birthmark. “The birthmark next to your eye. It’s so cute and it fits you.”

Yeosang freezes up, his eyes going gloomy again. “It’s hideous.”

Seonghwa raises his eyebrows, not knowing his younger band member was struggling with this kind of thinking. “Who told you that?” Seonghwa’s voice doesn’t sound sweet anymore, it sounds rather, venomous.

“No one did..” Yeosang whispers. “I just know it... People hate it when I don’t wear makeup because they can see this tainted thing.”

Seonghwa listens to Yeosang talk. After he finishes there is a moment of silence before a gasp echoes through the room.

“It’s pretty to me.” Seonghwa says, sitting back down.

Yeosang stares at him, wide eyed as his fingers trace his birthmark. He still feels the softness and heat of Seonghwa’s lips on the spot he just kissed. “H-Hyung-“ He doesn’t know what to say.

Seonghwa just smiles, holding Yeosang’s remaining hand. “Ateez’s flower boy..”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me lots of comments uwu they motivate me a lot !!


End file.
